resonanceoffatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5: Flux
Following the cutscene and a gift of Red Energy Hex x3 and Violet Energy Hex x3, you'll also receive your first story-based mission of the chapter. From this chapter onward, Levels 7, 8, and 9, will now be accessible. The boss of this chapter is Yeti. Main Missions Simply ride Core Lift 1 up to Level 3, then from there ride an elevator to Level 2 and enter Barbarella's Manor (You'll need to use an Colored Energy Hex to make it available if you haven't already done so previously). Once you arrive in the manor, you'll trigger a cutscene and when it concludes, you'll receive Green Energy Hexes x3 and Core Lift 2 Pass, which you can use to reach Silver Canyon and Basel's Middle Areas. You'll also receive Molotov Cocktail x25 to help you deal with the monsters in that region. A new story mission is also made available. When this mission is made available, you also receive the Core Lift 2 Pass that you can use to finally reach Level 7. The Core Lift 2 can be found on Level 6 near Forsaken and Lucia, which will bring you down to Level 7. From there you can make a path to Silver Canyon, fighting at least one mandatory enemy group along the way. Once you reach the canyon, work across the bridges (first South Bridge then West Bridge) to reach the Refridgia area along the back side and fight a Yeti. Following the battle, you'll witness a cutscene and then receive a bottle of Red Wine. A new story mission will be made available and you'll appear back in the area where you were just fighting the Yeti. Now it's time to backtrack to the world map. There's no sign of Zephyr. Go ahead and save your progress at the Abandoned Power Station if you're concerned about enemy encounters ruining your day. Then you can exit out to the world map and take a stroll over to Le Chit-Chat Noir as ordered by your newest story mission. When you arrive, you'll automatically begin conversing with Barbarella's Page. Once that brief conversation ends, you'll receive your reward for the mission. A series of cut scenes will follow. Then you're back in control within the tavern. Head back out to the world map and from there return to your home base on Level 4, in Ebel City. Any fights that you have along the way will have to be handled without Zephyr, but don't worry, he'll rejoin your party once you reach the base. You'll just need to make sure to re-equip him with weapons. A cutscene will play as you enter your base, then you'll have the option to advance to the next chapter if you wish. Side Missions Head to Garigliano's Manor on Level 3 and meet with the eccentric artist. He wants photographs of three idol statues, all from different sites. He'll give you Garigliano's Camera to help with the task. Though you might get the impression that you'll need to head to the Forest of Idols to complete this mission, you're actually looking for other idols. The first idol is on display in front of Jean Paulet's Manor, which is located near Garigliano's Manor on Level 3. You may have to use an Energy Hex to make the manor available, as it's unlikely that you've had reason to visit it previously. When you enter, examine the base of the statue and you'll be able to take a photograph to obtain the Sublime Idol Photo. The second idol is in the ruins of Lucia on Level 6. You'll have to enter the Downtown area and work your way through to the back end where you can photograph the waiting idol (positioned along the large stone wall along the back left side of the ruins area) to receive the Despairing Idol Photo. The third idol is located at Crank Seminary, but you can't get there until you are able to ride Core Lift 2. The Core Lift 2 Pass that you need, will be obtained once you satisfy the first story mission for this chapter. When you have that pass, you can ride the lift down to Level 7 and clear your way to Crank Seminary. Enter and you'll find the idol in plain sight along the back wall. Take its picture to receive the Malevolent Idol Photo. Once you have taken all three photographs, return to Garigliano with your masterpieces and he'll reward you accordingly. Find Miranda in her clothing store and she'll ask you to find her parts that she can use to construct mannequins. She'll suggest that you head to the Forest of Idols in search for parts. However, she does mention that you'll need five complete sets of parts to satisfy her needs: Head, Arms, Torso and Legs. Travel to The Forest of Idols and pick up the missing pieces by fighting enemies along the Forest Path within the dungeon area. Once you have five complete sets, return them to Miranda for your reward. Ride Core Lift 1 up to Level 3 and meet with Theresa at her manor. She will explain that she's hoping to find a keepsake left behind by her dearly departed husband. She believes that it is buried somewhere near Lucia. Travel to the Lucia area by returning to Level 4 and then riding the elevator from there to Level 6. The trinket that you're looking for is on the world map. There's an area that you previously haven't been able to unlock with hexes, but you now have a 'U'-shaped one that you can use on the far side of the city. When you do so, a chest will be revealed that contains The Prelate's Medal. Take that back with you to Theresa and she'll reward you as promised. Go to Café Chelsey to find Ellis. He'll explain that you need to clear a path to the Dakota Vein area on Level 9 using Energy Hexes. You can reach that low level from Level 4 by first riding the elevator down to Level 6, then taking Core Lift 2 down to Level 7, then riding the elevator near Cranktown to Level 8. Once you arrive on Level 8, a final elevator will take you down to Level 9 where you can find the Dakota Vein. Of course, you'll have to lay hex pieces along most of the route described above, so make sure to bring plenty along to aid in the effort. Once you have cleared the desired path (you'll need to lay down a Green Energy Hex to complete the job), return to your patron in Café Chelsey for the promised reward. He'll mutter something to the effect of informing Master Gelsey of the development. Travel to Forsaken, which you'll reach easily enough near the top of Core Lift 2. When you enter the area, you'll see the traveling merchant as usual. She wants you to retrieve her billboard for her. By her description, you'll find it on the top of the tinny machine from Level 6. Head back out to the World Map and you'll see several tiles with exclamation marks hanging over them. The enemies that you'll encounter along these areas are explosive, so you should be able to easily take out groups of them in just a single round with airborne handgun attacks. When you've defeated the appropriate one (easily identified by the 'Shop' billboard that he carries instead of an explosive barrel), you'll receive the Billboard, which you should take back to the traveling merchant in Forsaken for your reward. Travel to Level 4 and enter Core Lift 1. There, you'll find the postman wandering around in front of the steps leading up to the lift. He'll tell you that he needs to get a package delivered to Basilica. Agree to help him by accepting the package and you'll receive Mailed Parchment. Now you just need to find Basilica. Start by riding the lift up to Level 3. From there, ride an elevator up to Level 2, where you can then access an elevator that will allow you to ride all the way up to Level 1. Then make your path to Basilica, which you'll need to make available using two Blue Energy Hexes. Enter the area to find the recipient of the package, a man named Bennet, standing near the front steps of a gated building. Hand over the parchment to complete the quest and receive your reward. Chapter 05